Lucario appears/Dark Spyro enters/The War begins/Spyro turns to normal/Lucario Gets banished into the Staff/The Dragons gets encase of crystal/Releasing an Aura/The war ends
Here is the scene where Lucario and Dark Spyro appears, the war begins to start and then Spyro turns back into his normal, Lucario gets locked in the staff and then Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ends up getting frozen in the crystal while Sir Aaron uses the power of aura to end the war goes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (We cut to the fog and then we see the tree of beginning as the crystals around it glows and then we see Ho-Oh flies up. On the ground we see Lucario jumping from rock to rock and runs in the gorge and then turns as he sense something danger) Lucario: Aura is with me. (He uses his aura to sense the red army and the green army along with their Pokemon are marching towards the war. He then sees Ho-Oh flying by, suddenly three Houndoom shows up as Lucario runs off and then he founds the blue crystal and touches it) Lucario: Hear me, Sir Aaron. (We now go to the distance of the castle as Sir Aaron sees the blue aura and touches it) Lucario: Sir Aaron, please! Sir Aaron: What's the matter, Lucario? Lucario: The two armies are about to clash, Master. And kingdom has come between them, once the fighting starts we'll all be destroyed. Queen Rin: When the armies reach this palace our kingdom will fall. (Now we cut to three Houndoom Appears attacking Lucario but misses, As he tries to escape, But Houndoom uses iron tail to dust Lucario's Eyes making him Blind, As they try to attack him, But Lucario kept dodging it, As three Houndoom prepares an attack, Then Dark Spyro appears out of nowhere attacking them) Dark Spyro (LOS): '''Get away from Lucario. Now! '''Lucario: Spyro? (Three Houndoom fires flamethrower, but Lucario and Dark Spyro dodges them quickly, Lucario fires Aura Sphere and defeats them) Queen Rin: I will not flee the palace when the army attacks. My faith will be the same as the rest of my kingdom. Volteer: What? Terrador: But that's impossible, there will be no survivors. Sir Aaron: Terrador's right, your highness. There will be no survivors. Ignitus: Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and I will stay with the queen. You do anything you can to help out Lucario, Spyro and Cynder to stop the war. Sir Aaron: Okay, Ignitus. (Sir Aaron brings out his staff calling upon Pidgeot as he jumps on it's back and flies off) Ignitus: '''Good luck, Sir Aaron. May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all. (As Pidgeot continues flying, three Skarmory on the green army's side attacks Sir Aaron and his Pidgeot one of them fires Air Cutter and hits Pidgeot, the second Skarmory uses Steel Wing hitting it and then Sir Aaron jumps off and lands on the ground as he sees Lucario, Dark Spyro, Cynder and Sparx) '''Cynder (LOS): Sir Aaron! Lucario: Sir Aaron! I'm knew you come. Sir Aaron: '''Spyro! Lucario! Your in dark form and what happened to your eyes? '''Lucario: '''Don't worry about us, Master. '''Sir Aaron: '''Don't call us that, I am no longer your master. Except for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, I have abandon the Queen, The Dragon Elders and the kingdom, And I'll never return. '''Lucario: '''What, but that's impossible. (Sir Aaron along with Dark Spyro, Cynder and Sparx runs off) '''Lucario: Master, Spyro, wait! (Lucario steps on the time flower while Sir Aaron threw his staff and glows) Lucario: Sir Aaron! Spyro! Cynder! Sparx! (Lucario was trapped in the staff) Why master? Why? (Now we go to the tree of beginning and then we see the Queen along with the Dragon Elders) Queen Rin: That wave. It's coming from the tree of beginning... it's crying. Ignitus: '''Spyro. (Now we go to Ho-Oh flying towards the tree of beginning, as we cut to inside the tree) '''Cynder (LOS): '''Spyro! Stop! '''Sparx: Whoa, calm down man, it's me! Dark Spyro (LOS): '''I-I can't... (Cynder tackles Dark Spyro and turns back to normal) '''Sparx (LOS): Spyro... Spyro (LOS): What have I done? Cynder (LOS): You're okay, Spyro. You're with friends. Spyro (LOS): I'm sorry... I... I couldn't stop. (They suddenly hear and sees Ho-Oh and then turns into Mew. Cut to outside we see two armies are now clashing each other) Volteer: '''Stop them! The war has begun! (Then Pidgeot arrives carrying Sir Aaron's staff and gives it to the Queen and then flies off) '''Cyril: It's Sir Aaron's staff. Queen Rin: Aaron... Spyro... (Inside the tree) Spyro (LOS): Oh, no... the war has begun! (Sparx and Cynder looks in sadness) Chronicler: "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..." Spyro (LOS): '''"Get close to me! Now!" (Sparx and Cynder reacted to Spyro's words, huddling tight towards him. He somehow formed a cloud of energy that soon transformed into a crystal, freezing them into place, as the Tree of Beginnng glows and so as all the blue crystals into green crystals around the tree and the kingdom, the tree of beginning lets out a green wave stopping the war as the queen starts to cry) '''Ignitus: Spyro... (As it changes into the storybook) Mother: And then the queen and the dragon elders understand what Sir Aaron, Spyro along with Cynder and Sparx had done. The wise knight and so as two dragons and one dragonfly realized that there is one hope for the kingdom had gone to the tree of beginning, the dwelling place of Mew. Daughter: Then what happened? Mother: The terrible forces that threaten her kingdom, were suddenly transformed all at once anger and hatred were changed into understanding and hope. Humans and Pokemon on both sides return to their homes and peace was restored to the land. Daughter: Really, mom? Mother: Hmph. And that is why, Sir Aaron and so as Spyro will forever be remembered as the "True Guardian of Aura" and the Spyro will also forever be remembered as the "Legendary Aura Dragon." Daughter: That's a great story. Can you read it again please? Mother: Of course, dear. Daughter: Hooray! (Then the title shows Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes